The Two Princes
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are both the eldest princes in their respective kingdoms. Nagisa is ordered to visit Karma's kingdom in order to keep good relations. Karma finds himself intrigued by Nagisa's personality and world views, he's shocked that someone like him exists in this world. Nagisa also finds himself being drawn to the red head prince. What will come of this strange attraction?
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

"May I ask again why _I_ have to be the one to greet this ' _Prince Nagisa'_ ? It's not like I'm the one who invited him." I ask my father, the king, regarding our special visitor from the North. It is our duty, as the Kingdom of the Phoenix, to keep strong relationships with our neighbors, including the smallest of them all, Blustasia **(Blue-stay-sha)** , from which this prince happens to be from.

"Karma, it's simple, you're the same age and are both the eldest princes of your respective areas. Besides, he and you are both going to be kings some day, you should try getting along with him. Also, I said so, and my word is final." I glare at my father, he glares back. We stare at each other until one of us looks away. _Stubborn old man.._ I turn away and leave the room. _I guess I can entertain him for two weeks…I hope he's at least_ _BEARABLE._

"I don't know if I'm ready for this…" I say at the front of the gate to Phoenix castle, "I haven't had much experience going to other kingdoms… a-and what if I say something I shouldn't? They could easily destroy all of our land!" I frantically turn to my trusted attendant, Nakamura, obvious worry in my eyes and voice. "Prince Nagisa, you shouldn't worry so much! Everybody loves you, you're nice and freaking adorable. Besides, you learned everything you needed to know in your special lessons, you got this!" She gives me a thumbs up with an encouraging grin. I smile but then realize what she said. "Adorable?" I tilt my head, she just laughs, "Hey!" She puts her hands up, "I'm just repeating what your fans say!" _I have fans?!_

Before I can say anything, the gates start to open, I straighten myself up, knowing what this means. The gates go out completely and we are greeted with two walls of servants and knights, making one long isle leading straight to the notorious redhead himself, Prince Karma. There's constantly rumors going around about him, sometimes good, sometimes bad. According to the whispers I've heard around the castle, he's mischievous, and likes a good fight. He's also popular with the ladies, but has never once accepted their offers to be with him. There's also his ingenious discoveries that have changed the world as we know it. All this and he's only 18, same as me. _I'm feeling A LITTLE BIT inferior.._ **(Author: yep, in this story they are 18, just seemed more appropriate than 14)**

"I welcome you, Prince Nagisa of Blustasia." He bows, as per protocol, I try to calmly bow in return, "I thank you your highness, I look forward to spending time with you." I say the words I had rehearsed oh so many times, trying to sound as natural as possible. All the servants and Knights bow as well, then they all go back up at the same time. The isle of people disperse, leaving just Nakamura, Prince Karma, and I.

"Well then, now THAT'S over with," The Prince begins, losing his formal voice and going into a very unexpected nonchalant kind of tone. The prince walks over to my attendent and I, reaching out his hand, "Nice to meet cha, Nagisa," I tilt my head at him confused, he lightly laughs, "You shake it…" I jump, and grab his hand to shake it. He laughs again, "Sorry I'm just nervous… " I explain to him, scratching the back of my head, grinning like an idiot. "It's okay, and who are you again?" He turns to the girl standing next to me, holding his hand out to her as well. "Prince Nagisa's attendant sir, Nakamura." She shakes his hand respectively and calmly, way more professional sounding than I thought she could ever muster. Prince Karma takes his hand back and motions us to follow him. "Father said I have to give you guys a tour of the castle, so come on so we can get this over with as well." He says with a slightly annoyed look on his face. I laugh and start following him, Nakamura staying a small distance behind me.

I walk around with my arms wrapped around my back, following the Prince around. My nerves have seemed to calm down some, mostly due to the Prince's laid back attitude. "And here's the garden, not very interesting here so let's just move on." The Prince starts to walk away but I walk into the garden starry eyes. Having noticed this, the Prince swings back around, and follows after me. "Wow… this is truly beautiful. The landscaping is done brilliantly and Ooo I just realized they planted flowers that have similar meanings together! That's so cool~" My eyes turn into literal stars as I go around and look at every little part of the amazing garden before me. "You like flowers?" The Princes asks me, squatting down next to me, I turn and smile, "Of course! They're beautiful! Plus I think there's nothing more romantic than receiving a bouquet of flowers!" I see a little pink show up on the face of the redhead beside me, but then he puts his hand over his mouth, covering the faint pink in the process. _Did he just blush… nah… that would be weird…_

"Well uh," The Prince begins, avoiding eye contact but then points towards the flowers in front of us, "What do these mean?" A small smile forms on my face, as I am reminded of good times, "Those mean 'Eternity'. Mostly because they last a long time… My Mother, " I touch the pedal of one of the flowers, stroking it gently, "She would always be telling me if I gave these to the person I love, then our love would last an eternity." I take my hand back, starting to gain a longing look. The Prince puts his hand on my shoulder, he looks at me with worry. "The loss of Queen Hiromi was truly tragic, she was well respected and was a wonderful woman. I'm sure many miss her, even now." He comforts me, I lightly smile, "Thanks… Prince Karma." I stand up and move to the next section of the garden, Prince Karma silently following me.

My Mother passed away about three years ago from a fatal disease. She taught me everything I know about flowers… I was the closest to her, that's also why it hit me the hardest when she passed away. I went weeks without eating, wouldn't leave my room, and refused to talk to anyone. I eventually realized, with the help of a certain attendant, that I needed to enjoy life more, just like mother would have wanted. So I started going back to normal, although I promised to myself that I would never forget her and all the lessons she taught me.

I finish looking at the flowers and plants, explaining all their meanings to Prince Karma. We both stand up and start walking out, along the way starting up a new conversation, "You know Nagisa," I respond with a 'Hm?', The Prince turns around to me, "You can call me Karma! I don't care bout all that formal crap anyway." He waves his hand in front of his face almost as if he was whisking away the formalities. I jumped and gave a quick, "OhmygodimsosorrywasIbeingrude-" The Prin- I mean Karma- started laughing out of control. I stood there pins up, _What's so funny…_ "Ok, so, you're adorable, " I blush while Pr-Karma is still laughing his head off. I stand there awkwardly until he calms down, "Come on, let's go over to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure there was some staff that wanted to meet you."

We walk down to the Kitchen as Karma tells me about all the fans I have, though I don't know why… If anything HE should be the one with all the fans. He's done amazing things and he's hot too.. "And here we are!" He says, motioning to the area where it smells REALLY good. "PRINCE NAGISA!" I small (Shorter than me, which is rare.. ) girl in a long maid uniform runs over to me, almost bumping into me, I laugh a little bit, making her blush. "Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan! I've heard so many things about you but this is my first time seeing you in the flesh!" Literal hearts form in her eyes, and I just scratch the back of my head, not really knowing how to handle this situation. "Umm, well, Nice to meet you…" I moved my head, indicating for her to give me her name, she jumps and gives a hardy, "Anna, sir!" I laugh at her seriousness, suddenly Nakamura elbows me and whispers to me, "Well aren't you the popular one~" I jump, realizing I had completely forgotten she was there. Guess I just got swept away by Karma…

"Well, _Anna,_ " Karma begins in an annoyed tone, "We have to tour the entire castle, so if you don't mind…" He motions for her to leave us. She huffs, "Fine," She starts walking away, but then turns around and sticks her tounge out at Karma, he glares at her for it. She then giggles, "Bye Prince Nagisa~ I'll see you again later!" Karma stares at her leaving with an even more annoyed face, "Gag." He says, I look at him questioningly, but he just ignores it and pushes me towards the kitchen again.

I am introduced to a very huge and friendly guy, named Bill. Apparently, he was a sailor and, once retired, became a cook. Seemed like a pretty big accomplishment to me, Sailor to head royal chef. I didn't say anything though, since Bill was busy telling me sailor stories. Got me scared to death to ever go on the ocean again… Now Karma is just finishing off the tour at my room.

"Wow… I would've been fine with a normal room you know…" I say as I walk into the gigantic king sized room. "Well, you're our guest, and also you're a prince so… My Dad picked the room and he's all about treating royalty _appropriately,_ as he says. Personally, I like treating people as people, why should one person have more value than another?" I look at the redhead as if he had JUST read my mind, "It might be an unpopular opinion but those are my exact thoughts too. I think the only things that should measure a person's worth what their values are and how hard they work at their goals. No matter what it is they do, if they're working hard, then they're good in my book." I smile, Karma looks at me as if he's seen a ghost, "Yes! Those… are exactly my thoughts… One thing though, " The redhead smirks, "If their goals include killing…. I wouldn't necessarily call them good." I blush, being a little embarrassed from not thinking of that. "Well you know what I meant!" I pout, the Red Prince starts laughing at me, which just makes me blush more. "I'm going to bed!" I yell in an accidental cute manner.

Karma starts walking towards the door but then stops in the doorway, "My room is right across the hall and your attendant is down the hall… Call for me if you need anything~" The prince… winks? _Did he just wink?_ "Good night!" Karma runs out the door before I can say anything. I stand in silence in my huge room. _Well then… guess I'll just go to bed… if I can find it in this huge room..._

 _This prince.._ I think as I lay down in my bed after walking the few feet across the hall to my room. _I thought I was going to be dealing with some spoiled brat, like the rest of the royals I have to entertain, but he's… different. He seems like an actual human being and not some glorified figure head that doesn't actually do anything._ I reach my right hand up to cover my eyes, grinning, "This is going to be interesting…"

 **So this was going to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a few chapters instead, anyway I hope you like it! Pls leave a comment, I love to hear your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2: To the City

**In the last chapter I had separators but I guess they didn't work so sorry if anyone was confused by a sudden change of POV or setting**

"Good morning!" I greet Karma in the hallway holding my arms behind me, he turns to me and smiles. "Mornin 'gisa, hungry?" He asks, handing me some type of bread-thing. "Uh, sure, thanks." I take it from him, looking at it strangely. _Must be something they only have here._ I slowly take a bite, temporarily stopping in the hallway. The prince watches me as my eyes sparky from the sweet taste. "Haha, glad you like it! I actually kind of invented it myself." I take another bite, looking at the prince to hear more about it. "I like blueberries so I thought what would a blueberry bread be like, ya know?" We start walking again, I nod at his statement. "I love it, maybe you should sell these? Or if you don't want to, you can give the recipe to someone who can." I suggest, watching as Karma thinks to himself. "Hm, maybe I'll give the recipe to Bill later."

"So, got anything ya wanna do today?" Karma asks me, swinging around the corner as I walk next to him. "No, I'm okay with whatever you want." I smile at him, the redhead gains a curious look, "Ya know," He starts, me turning my head to him, "You really aren't like other princes I know. Most of them are all spoiled and tell me what to do, it's super annoying. But you're not like that at all. You're kind, and you're okay with doing what other people want and you don't seem very spoiled either." I smile as we walk, hearing the princes' nice impression of me.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm that great… if anything you're the amazing one here," Karma tilts his head, egging me to go on, "Well first off, you're one of the best scientific minds of our time, strong, and not to mention good looking-" I quickly cover my mouth, a gigantic blush forming on my face. Karma smirks, leaning down closer to my height, "You were saying~?" I keep my mouth shut, choosing not to speak from embarrassment. The redhead stands back up straight, "Whatever, I think I figured out what we should do today anyway." Karma starts walking away with a smirk on his face. I uncover my mouth, breathing out from relief. _Thank god he let me go…_ I realize Karma has left and I start running to catch up to him.

Karma brings me to a small room that seems to be some type of storage room."So where are we going?" I ask curiously, the redhead puts a blue cloak with a new set clothes over my head, holding a red cloak with new clothes in his hands. I grab the clothes off my head to look at them "We're going into the city." He whispers in case anyone is near us to hear. I look up in surprise, "Wha-" Karma puts a finger on my lips, "Shh! If someone finds out we're leaving the castle I would get in trouble!" He whisper yells at me, I shake my head as in a way to clarify I understand. "Fine, but what are the clothes for?" I ask, unfolding articles of clothing to get a better look at them. Old looking leather pants with an army green semi-long sleeve shirt. "Disguises, duh. Getting spotted could cause difficulties." I look down with a thinking face, accepting his answer.

"Okay well get changed." Karma orders, standing up, starting to take off his shirt. I quickly turn around, hearing a little chuckle from the redhead, I blush begrudgingly, knowing he did that on purpose to get a reaction out of me (Seems like I'm starting to understand his teasing personality) . I decide to ignore the fact that he is right behind and start taking off my clothes as well. Beyond my knowledge, Karma was peeking a little at me, a small blush forming and then he turned his head back around.

"Okay, all done." I say, turning around to Karma who is all dressed as well. He has on less tattered up leather jeans than I, with a dark red shirt, shorter sleeves than mine. He peeks his head out the door, checking to see if anyone was around. He motions me to go after seeing no one in sight. He starts going towards the wall that surrounds the castle, me following him. We reach the wall, and he stops, "I'll give you lift up, I've done this before, so I'm good." He asks, looking up and down my scruny looking body. I ignore him, slightly ticked off by his assumption that I wouldn't be able to make it I back up from the wall. I start running and then jump, reaching the top easily. I look down at the redhead, smirking, "No, I'm good." He smirks back, impressed.

"So what now?" I ask, having reached the busy city. Karma looks around, smiling after spotting something, "Stay here." He tells me, starting to walk away. I try to ask him what he's doing but he's already gone so. I decide to sit next to the huge fountain that centers the city. I look around at the citizens, watch them having fun, trading goods, kids playing. _What a lively city… reminds me of home._

Suddenly a ball hits the back of my head. "Ow!" I yell, rubbing the spot of impact. A little kid approaches me, crying. "I'm sorry mister! Don't hurt me…" He bows his head, snot hanging from his nose. I smile warmly at the kid, grabbing the ball, "It's okay," I rub the top of his head, he looks up, "I'm not mad, but you might want to be a little more careful next time, got it?" I hand him the ball, he looks at it then me, smiling. "Can do!" I rub his head one more time then he runs off in the opposite direction. I smile thinking about the cute kid.

"Woah…" Karma speaks from beside me, getting my attention. "Oh hey!" I greet him, watching him stare at me. "How did you handle that so well?" He asks, sitting down next to me, some type of food in each of his hands. I look at him strangely not understand at first, but then got it, turning to look towards the kid. "I don't know… I guess I just like kids. I always play with the maids' kids when I have no work to do. Of course they also insist on playing some type of prince related game." I laugh lightly, looking over at the redhead, blushing as soon as I see the sweet smile on his face. "W-what?" I ask, embarrassed, Karma laughs a little, "Well, I dunno… that's just really… nice." I look at him questionably, but instead of elaborating, he changes the subject.

"Anyway," Karma hands me one of the things in his hand, "This is called an ice cream cone, it's a cold treat that everyone seems to like so I thought you might like to try it!" I look at him annoyed, wanting to know what he meant. _Whatever…_ I sigh, _If he's avoiding the subject, it's probably something he doesn't want to talk about…_

After we got done eating the delicious cold treats Karma got, we decide to go on a walk. Well, to me it was just a walk since the Prince wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"So Nagisa," Karma begins, earning my attention, "What kinds of duties do you have at your kingdom?" I look at him curiously, _He's never asked anything like that before._ "Well, I do a lot of social work," The redhead looks down at me, "Like doing trades, hearing the citizens' problems and concerns, finding a way to help them. I'm also in control of some of the guard posts by the border, you know, making sure their doing their job, have food, and giving them orders if necessary. Oh, and I was just recently given the job of keeping good relationships with foreign countries, which is why I'm here right now." Karma looks down at his feet as we walk, "That sure is amazing." I blush a little from the compliment, looking at Karma lift his head and smirk.

"Well I can certainly say we do very different things. I basically run all the research labs, our education system, and I also help with military strategies." I look up at the redhead, smiling, "You're more amazing than me... I would never be able to do what you do." Karma laughs, "Well I would never be able to do what you do either. People tend to be… put off… by my personality, so I'm pretty bad at any social work." I looked at him confused, "I don't think you're off-putting at all!" I defend him, earning a soft smile in return, "Well, thanks, but other people don't think so- ah we're here, we can continue the chat later." Karma turn his head forward, my head following. I look over at lit lanterns everywhere, many lively people, the smell of freshly cooked food, and folk dancing. _This is…_ "A festival?!"

 **Woohoo Chapter 2 xo Uhh i just wanted to say that in the first chapter, I started writing it a really long time ago so I had trouble keeping Nagisa the same type of character because I usually write him a little more boyish where I used to make him more shy and sweet. So, sorry if maybe his character is a little inconsistent! I'm trying tho ;3;**


End file.
